Ulquiorras new chance
by Shirosaki345
Summary: The former fourth espada defeated by substitute soul reaper ichigo kurosaki. well he turned to dust joining the never ending white sands of hueco Mundo . We'll he his dead a voice offers him another chance at life for friends,family mabey even love.
1. Chapter 1

What... is a heart it peaks my curiosity is it not an organ that pumps blood throughout ones body that's all am I correct. But when I look at the human woman who tells me differently she says she knows in her heart that her friends will save her . What foolishness as I move close to her and point my hand to her chest I ask if "I put a whole in your chest would I find it there". Moveing to her head "I ask if i were to split open your skull would it there". Even after my threats she had unwavering faith in her friends I could see it in her eyes. Why wont she give up..? Her determination is admirable yet miss Inoue the women with the ability to reject phenomenon as if it never happened such a godly ability and yet shes to immature to fully use it.

CRACK!

"ORIHIME"!

Turning I see the man who she put all her trust in orange hair, black shihakshou and a black bladed bankai. This human every time I see him he only gets stronger he even learned how to use hollowfication. He truly believes he can beat me with this level of pitiful strength I will show him true despair I will completely break his will to fight, show him any power he gained is meaningless.

Firing my cero at the wall I fly toward the sky of las noches finally breaking the through to the canopy.

"WERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING ULQUIORRA"!

Waiting on the top of the canopy I see the substitute shinigami make his way up muttering to himself "were are"?

Saying in my monotonous voice "we are above the fake sky of las notches were its eternally dark" the look of pure confusing on him . Before he asks his question why I answer "did you know that there are 2 rules that lord Azein created"

"One: gran ray cero is strictly prohibited to from using within the confines of los notches"

"Two: the resurreccio'n of an espada with the rank of 4 and higher are not allowed because there power is so great it can destroy las noches itself".

"WHAT THE HELL"?

"ichigo kurosaki its time I show that no matter what you do its all meaningless."

"Enclose murcielago".

Surrounded in black green reitsu that spread to the sky creating clouds with drops of green rain falls to the ground.

*PT* *PT* *PT*

And this rain very different it's not wet this is pure energy created from my sword release. It dryes as soon as it touches the objects in its path.

My release form the half white helmet on my head now fully covers my head with horn on the sides, large black bat wings on my back and a white robe that reaches to my ankles. My green tear marks become black

Even after going into my release state he wont give up his will is not broken yet he knows im much stronger then him and yet he fights. Ridiculous why what makes him fight even though he cannot win. For the first time sense I gained individuality I find myself feeling annoyed that he wont lay down his sword. Thinking to myself will I have to show him that the one thing that lord azien doesn't know. All for a piece of trash... pathetic but he must know his efforts are pointless he must despair.

"Ichigo kurosaki scene you will not lay your sword down I will completely break you and show what power is".

"Segunda etapaWhat"

"What the hell is this damn it his spiritual pressure is insane"! Ichigo says with a look of pure horror

"My second form ichigo is something that not even lord azien knows about now witness true despair "

My second form looks like something human would call a demon from hell my white helmet is gone replaced with two long horns on both sides , my hair has became longer , my tear lines on my face changed a more darker black and becomes more prominent. My white robes replaced with animalistic fur. My feet change to talons as well as a tail the only that hasn't changed are the large bat wings , large hole with a line much like my tear line running down it.

"Im not fighting you because I want to fight I'm fighting you because I have to win"! He says in a confident voice

"What ever power you possess is meaningless I told you already its useless, even that mask you use to imitate hollows shatters nothing you can do will harm me". "Not even your fully powered getsuga my cero Oscuras has already provem that point".

My tail wrapped around his throat wondering why he still holds onto his sword even in this state...

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO"!

"Ah so you come woman perfect time as well watch as the man you put all your hopes in dies". Pointing my finger in the center of the boys chest black energy with a green outline gathers on my finger until I say "cero oscuras"

*Vrooooom*

"OH GOD ICHIGO NOO"

I see it in the woman's eye despair has finally taken over for she knows the boy is dead her powers are not enough to heal him. Now I must fight the quincy he is even weaker then ichigo his attacks are easily blocked or redirected with my wings. Nearing the end of my fight with the quincy I sense massive amount of spiritual energy gathering. The boy has taken a new form with no sense of awareness much like a typical hallow. Again I shall kill him even with this new power ... how wrong I was, standing over me with a cero chargeing readying to fire at point blank range which will surely kill me.

"Damm it all beaten by a hollowfied humam ludicrous"

*VROOOOOM*

reganing consciousness I find that my body is healing thanks to my regeneration abilities im not dead but its only for show the internal organs that were blown away will not regenerate that is my limit. Looking around I see the quincy imapled by this things sword, lucky for me its interest in me is gone. I must end this manifestating my lanza I sliced its horn of destroying its mask in the process.

Its over its finally over looking down my bodies in a pathetic state my leg is nothing but black bone and my arm is trying to regenerate. Again from his body spiritual pressure his hollow body turns into energy swirling around the hole I made on his chest. The hole heals like it was never there to began with. My eyes widen in surprise that he was capable surviving even that. He woke up not to long after that his eyes fall on me.

"You know kurosaki your a hard guy to kill"

"Ulqiuorra what happened to you your left arm and leg d...did I do that "

"And what does it matter grabbing the sword from the quincy throwing it to the shinigami. Pick your sword up we will finish this fight"

Preparing my self by widening my wing in that instant it starts to turn to dust fadeing out of existence."Damn am I really that far gone looking to the soul reaper kurosaki kill me do it now I no longer have the strength to walk. Finish me so our battle will have a winner"

"I cant do it Ulqiuorra this is not the way I wanted to defeat you damn it".

"Well You never did do as predicted kurosaki".

Looking away from from the boy I look to the girl (orihime) I ask her once again "tell me girl are you Afraid of me" I ask this as I stretch my hand towards her. Her simple yet short answer "I am not afraid". "I see" pulling my hand back as my body is being turned to dust she does something I didn't expect she lunged for my hand only to have it turn to dust as they touch.

My last thoughts before I completely turn to dust and scatter in the wind to join the sands of hueco mundo. Is what I have in the palm of my hand is a heart.

Prologe

My story did not end here even after I died my mind went to the void were I was born were there is no color, no taste, no sound, no feeling of touch, nothing completely void of everything simply darkness. The only company are thoughts of my final moments of life and the feeling of a heart it was warm. Mulling over this feeling over and over again the void change a bright luminous light engulfed me I heard a voice a childish voice say "ulqi you finally understand that not everything is about logic but what you feel in the heart".

"Who are you I ask almost forgetting how to speak".

"my child I am existence I am everything that exists withing the physical world and mental".

"Are you god I ask "?

"No I told you I am existence I am everything"!

?... "that sounds like god Does it not"

Sigh* "there is so much you dont know well anyway the point as to why I am here is to give you a second chance at life".

"What but why would I have done nothing to deserve a second chance. I worked for a man who thinks he's god".

"But this comes with conditions ulqi there is a boy and a group of friends that need your help it's your job to train them and protect them when you feel that they are over there heads". Aslo you will keep all your powers and original appearance as an espada".

"But there is a need to disguise yourself to look human like that's were I shall help".

"And may I ask who these people are god"?

"I told you I am not god mouh, but unfortunately I cannot tell you for this is an agreement between me and fate it self". "But you will figure it out ulqi your not the smartest espada for nothing".

"May I ask were this place I am going is"?

"Why! it's yokai academy a place for monsters to learn how to fit in with humans".

"Well off you you go bye-bye have fun".

"Wait hold on"...

And with that the light falshed brightly for an instant it was still black and lonely but I realize that I could feel and hear I can move. Its just that my eyes are closed opening them slowly I see im sitting on a bench surrounded by hundreds of humans going about there business. It seems I'm in a humans city before I can observe any further a bus grabs me out of my daze. Doors open and a man with abnormal glowing eyes and a face that I cannot make out due to his hat casting a shadow over it blocking any sight.

"Hey kid you waiting for the bus for yokai academy"

"Yes am I correct to guess this is the right bus" I ask

"Hop on kid its gonna be a bit till we get there I have one more pick up to make."

With any words to but a simple nod I walk onto the bus and take a seat at the back of the bus and take a minute to compose myself now that I notice it im in what appears to be a school uniform with a black ring with green bat on it. I also have a backpack that I seen ichigo and co would carry around looking inside theres books, paper, pencils with a white envelope addressed to ulqi from your best best best best friend creator.

Opening the envelope it had what appeared to be instructions

1\. You will remain in a human until you raise your own spiritual power

ring on your finger is a limiter as well as you sword

3\. DONT ABUSE YOUR POWER

4\. Find your heart make friends and have fun

Now that I notice my helmet and the hole in my chest are gone how could I not notice it damn im out of practice. I found this out by looking at my reflection in the in the bus Window everything is the same from my cat like eyes to my black uper lip down to even my nails were black and my green tear lines. Studying myself so this is what I would look like as a human interesting I look I was jolted out of musing when bus stopped and a male with black hair, black eyes average build yhere was nothing about him that stood out.

Tskune aono pov

Finally the bus is here wonder what kind of school this will, walking onto the bus im a bit scared because of the way the bus drives looks with his glowy eyes and all.

Looking around I see a rather pale and looks like a goth kid wearing the same uniform as me. It be rude not to say my greetings "hey my names Tskune aono nice to me you". Awkward he's just staring at me like hes studying me .

"I am Ulqiuorra ciefer" in a monotonous voice oh god this is just weird he's scaring men. I take my seat furthest from the goth kid other than that no conversation going on.

Back to Ulqiuorra

Strange this aono person posses no spirit energy at all almost as if he's human interesting, but why would a human come to a school for monsters. I will keep a close eye on this one for further development. Hearing the bus driver speak breaks me out of my thoughts so "kids im gonna warn you right now this school is veryyyyyyy scary place". The boy nearly jumped out of his own body in fright I myself simply narrow my eyes at this I wont take his words to seriously but I won't brush them because of my own arrogance its what got me killed last time. But the boy doesn't seem to be to sure of himself.

"Kekeke you kids will find out soon enough what your in for". As soon as he said the we drive through a large tunnel for around 10minutes. When we makd through to the other side its a different feel the energy here has changed completely.

'We reached our destination kiddys now of you go and remember watch yourself."

Exiting the bus its a completely different world the sky is multi colored not to bright but just enough to see. And an ocean of blood that seems to be never end. Infront a forest of withered trees with glowing red eyes from a multitude of creatures. This place reminds me of a down graded hueco mundo I think just more colorful.

"EEEEEEK WHAT THE HELL IS THIS NONONONONO"

it seems the boy is terrified he also jumps at every little noise from the sound of an animal to the cracking of a dead stick.

I do not own bleach or any of its characters nor do I own Rosario or any of its characters, I am doing this for simple fun.


	2. Chapter 2

It's be en around an hour sense we been walking other then the boys constant fidgeting and yelling over every little sound not much has change. Taking this chance to test myself and see if I still have my combat trained sense such as my sight and hearing are still as sharp as I remember. Looking around my vision is capable of seeing the spots on a spider I see nesting in a tree. My hearing is capable of picking up the flaps of a raven's wings in the distance. I still have the combat trained sense that I originally had this is good news on my part. *DingDing* Hmmmm sounds almost like a bell

"Looook out move out of the way I hear"a feminine voice say in a frantic tone, seems she lost control of the bicycle.

I simply side step the instant she flew at us *crash*

Looking to the side of me were the girl crashed the boy is on top of her with his hand resting on her thigh. Getting another look at the girl she has pink hair and attractive to the opposite gender. But that's not what grabbed my interest its the high amount of energy she is producing much higher than the boys. She seems to be hiding it no matter even if she is repressing it my pesquisa can still pick it up.

The boy realizes what position he is in. I'm not really sure on the the anatomy of other creatures outside of hollows did his excitement cause a nose bleed. Interesting I must look into this boy maybe he does have some strange ability and he is not completely useless.

*GAAAAAAAAH*

Bringing me out of my pondering of the boys abilities, was the boy screaming again. Looking over I see the girl looks to be biting his neck while muttering "I'm a vampire".

Widening my eyes only slightly its to be expected being that this school is for monsters.

"Did you just bite me gaaah! I'm bleeding." Tskune says while holding his neck.

"I'm so so so so sorry its just that your blood smelt so names moka akishiya by the way and I'm a vampire".

"W..wait you mean like the blood sucking monsters that hate crosses and can't stand garlic". Tskune said wide eyed.

"Do you hate vampires she says in a very sad tone while looking at the ground".

"No no no not at all hahahaha how could I" . she's so cute how could anyone hate her (internal tskune)

They seem to be in there own little world the both of them. Losing interest in there conversation I decide to continue walking down the path with both hands in my pocket. When I make it around 4 to 5 steps befo I hear a soft feminine voice call out to me ,"umm excuse me"?. Turning my head and looking at her from the corner of my eye.

she hesitates but asks,"Do you hate vampires" she looks down almost scared to hear my response. I continue to look at her out of the corner of my own . Pondering how to answer I say "I neither like nor dislike vampires".

What I assume to be a sequel in delight a large smile spreads across her face. Her next request caught me of guard an even bigger surprise then ichigo coming back to life as a hollow.

"Then do you want to be by friend" to she says this with a pure and genuine smile on her face.

my eyes widening in surprise a friend? She wants to be friends with a creature that signifies an aspect of death.

A creature that is only a collection of souls mushed together. A killer with no emotions

Without being able to fully understand why? the answer has already left my mouth . "Do whatever you want I do not care".

"I cant believe it! because im a vampire I dont really have friends so im happy that I got two new friends and on my first day of school".

"I agree moka the more friends the better" tskune said with a happy smile.

Why does the word friend from them have an affect on me it makes my chest feel warm? because of this friendship thing, cannot be impossible...

I wonder is this the feeling that ichigo gets when he's with his friends I think I'm beginning to understanding why he went to such lengths to save that women. But still So many question about the human heart.

As I started walking away thinking this over a voice calls from behind me again.

"Hey ulquiorra were are you going" moka said.

"I've wasted enough time standing here. If we stand here any longer were going to late late".

After I said this the both of them had a look of shocked as they suddenly realize. The girl jumps on here bike and rides away leaving a cloud of dust. The boy to starts running at a speed that leaves another dust trail behind.

...? There gone I should test my sound ceremony (sonido) disappearing in a flash and reappearing a distance away in a sonic boom. To say the least the sealed state is very slow, my sonido distance is also badly reduced. It'll take 10 of my sonidos in my unsealed state to get to point B from Point A ,compared to 3 of them with my seal off .To sum it up my sealed state is pathetically weak any low rank arancar in the 400rank would be able to out maneuver me disappointing.

10 sonidos later

Reappear in the treeline close to the paved to avoid unwanted. attention. Making my way down the path I find large groups of students blending in with the crowd heading toward the opening ceremony to welcome new the students .

Following the crowd we enter a large building with a stage in the front and chairs lined in neat rows.

Looking around for a open seat a familiar voice class me "ulquiorra over here there's an open seat by us". Near the back is the suspected human boy and the pink haired vampire moka waving happily. Giving her a simple nod and heading in there direction. Sitting down next to tskune who looks all in all pretty scared still I'm not to sure why.

Orientation went by rather fast they mainly introduced the different clubs and and teachers.

"Now new 1years head to your respect classes and have a fun 4years the announcer finished it up".

"Sorry guys but I have to go turn in paper work to the head master I'll catch up with up with you two later by-by" akishiya said in a dispirited way.

After mokas abrupt departure from the two of us. Tskune looked sad I myself simply hmm for conformation. Walking a bit behind tskune with my hands in my pant pockets.

"Umm ulquiorra do think its you crazy that we all got the same class huh"?

"Agreed" I answer back That was all we spoke about on our short walk. Getting to our class 1A we take our seats ,tskune sits with me in the back on the left of me.

*DIIIIIING*

Our teacher walks in,"Good morning, class, I am greeted her students . Welcome to yokai academy as yo all know yokai Academy is a school for monsters. Humans are forbidden on the campus. But like a human schools, yokai academy teaches academic subjects, such as literature, foreign language, mathematics, art, gym and cooking. In addition, yokai academy teaches monsters how to blend in with humanand learn to live in peace with them. But remember you must stay in human form at all times and never reveal form".

Hearing this I look toward tskune to gage his reaction to solidify that he's human. His reaction proves my theory with his jumping and squirming. That the boy tskune aono is in fact human.

"Ha! These rules all sound like a bitch to me," The boy sitting next to Ulquiorra declared loudly. "If I ever meet a human, I'll just eat them; unless, it's a pretty girl of course, in which case I'll molest them".

Sigh* he reminds me of Nnoitra, I thought to myself.

"If that is what you truly think why is vulgar trash like you even doing at this academy I wondered" . out loud

"Whatcha ya say emo boy", vulgar trash snarled at me.

Barely turning to look at him "I stated that the reason this school was created was to help monsters fit in with human society if you can not figure this out you're brain dead piece of trash."?

"WHY YOU LITTLE FUCK"!

"Kyaaaaaa! Did you hear that he's so cool"

"I know so cool"

"Can't believe he said that"

"He's so cute"

"how could I not know there was such cutie in this class heheheheh"

Such comments were said by the female populace in he class.

But before anythingels could said, a timid feminine voice sounded outside the door.

"Um, excuse me? I'm sorry I'm late, I had papers to turn into the headmaster"

Ms. Nekonome smiled. "Oh that's fine. Just come in and introduce yourself, and then take a seat wherever you'd like."

And with that moka steps in the class went into a complete uproar ,nothing but vulgar comments such as

"Holy shit! That has got to be the cutest girl on the planet!"

"I think I can die happy knowing I was in the same class as this" hottie."

"That long pink hair… and those adorable eyes of hers... I think I'm in love."

"I swear on my life, I am going to marry this beautiful girl."

"She is so fuckin hot!"

I believe this is what is as known as male hormones runing rampid what trash. Looking away seemingly losing interest in what happens next.

Tskune moka face lighting up in pure joy the instant she'd seen her friend, she leaped directly at him. Tskune having not been caught of guard such a reaction from the girl, barely had time to catch, also moka ending up sitting in tskune's lap with both of her arms around his neck, and her cheek nuzzling his neck. Tskune's had his left hand resting on Moka's side. Though tskune's hand was only there to help steady Moka, and prevent them falling back in the chair after she'd jumped at him.

The reaction from the male populace was rather amusing

"What the actual fuck"!(trash#1)

"This son of a bitch wants to die" (trash #2)

"How dare he hold my future wife" (trash#3)

As such the blood lust sensed made even ulquiorra a bit weary of the males like a wild beast ready to pounce on its prey and tear them to shreds the moment the deer turns its back.

Once moka noticed ulqiuorras were in the same class to "ulquiorra!yaaaaaaay isn't it exciting both you and tskune to tehehehhe im so happy".I find it interesting that during all of this she never left tskunes lap and the blood lust in the air growing thicker as there eyes even started to such was my first class during all this never noticed once.

And chapter 2 is done I really fun with this series:)


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright class these are the guide line for yokai academy and dress codes also remember kids if you suddenly go missing or die its not the schools fault" . Turning around from the board takes a deep breath from the long winded explanation to let it sink into the students.

Although she expected to see students scared and asking questions but this class was completely different. See saw the girl that came late sitting on a boy lap who introduced himself as tskune aono. And all the boys in the class seemed to glare at the two of them with up most hostility and blood lust.

Saizo the top school bully and delinquent getting ready to attack a small gothic looking kid who seemed to like calling people trash. And the female classmates were commenting on how cool the pale boy is. Gaining the will to take back her class in,a quiet tone says class "ummm class please class I have important announcements to make". Feeling sad that she a teacher isn't able to take control of a class of new students she doubted her ability as a teacher.

(End of Nekomone pov)

Takeing his eyes of the now labled brain dead trash to turning his attention towards the front of the class due to the instructors pleas to get the class under control. Saying in a cold yet monotonous voice that could stop a heart if heard "quiet.

Although I did not yell it but said it in my normal volume it reverberated around the room causing the room to fall silent. Speaking to the class I said "you are all annoying and show no respect toward our instructor trash". My reson I said this was because of my time in los noches either you obey or die for insubordination. Even if the instructor is weak she still has a higher position over me as such I consider a superior. Returning my gaze to the teacher who seems pretty shocked "I say you may continue now".

"AhAhAh t..thank you ciefer for your help in getting the class under control umm... Akashiya before we start do you mind picking a seat were no one is sitting" the cat eared teacher ask.

"Eh im so so so sorry" moka stood up with a light blush and repeatedly bowed her head in apologies. And with that over time continued on and class finished without another word from anyone not even a peep.

*DIIIIIING*

Without wasting even a second the students began filing out of the classroom in a rush to meet there friends and explore the school. Akashiya and tskune were no different in wanting to see there new school grounds.

"Hey ulquiorra you wannna join were gonna look around the school you wanna joing us" moka said, tskune on the other hand was not so sure considering everyone here is a monster and this guy particularly scares me.

Thinking about it the school is rather large but its no los noches it would be be an advantage to know my way around. With a simple nod we walk out the door and in to the crowded noisy hallways. Walking abit behind the two of them both hands in my pocket observing the architect of the hallways. Its been abit sense we started our little exploration party started but comments from the male populace were start.

"Hey dude who the hell is that hotty"(unknown trash1)

"Who the hell is the guy and why is she hanging onto his arm like that"(unknown trash2)

"Bruuuuuuuh she's fine her body is so curvy"(vulgar trash5)

"Man it pisses me of to see some average guy with someone like her ima kick his ass"(grimjow personality like trash )

And with these comments came the ever growing stares of anger and blood lust that want nothing more then to rip the boy apart. Its strange that those two seem oblivious to the fact there surrounded by wolves I muse to myself. It seems they create there own little dimension with just the two of them blocking everyone els out. I am becoming interested in how they manage this some strange ability thay they acquired. I am brought out of my thoughts by a familiar voice that I labled as braindead trash he talks in a voice that reminds me of nnoritora.

"Oi you are called Moka Akashiya right!? Im your classmate Saizo Komya"! Greetings saizo says with a venomous tone. "So care to explain why a beauty like you is hanging out with a scrawny guy like this" he says while holding tskune by his collar dangling in the air. Closeing in on Moka with an obvious leachris look on his face "come on lets have some fun what do you say".

Getting bored of this mans shenanigans I put my hand his shoulder and say "thats enough drop the boy".

"Huuuuuuh! Oh goth boy I been meaning to find you as well so I could kick your ass for what you said in class" saizo says while smirking. Loseing intrest in the boy saizo drops him and turns to me as we glare at each other.

"Really an insect like you whats to wants to challenge me how foolish of you" I say in a bored voice. Seemingly a fight would break out at any moment until a pink blur shot past both of them grabbing my hand and tskunes.

It was none other then Moka saying "sorry but im haveing fun with my friends right now" she says while running away from saizo.

Hiding under a stair way with the two of them breathing hard I have not even broken a sweat after that slow pace. Turning around and I begin walking back up the stairs until a voice grabs my attention "ummm ulquiorra were are you going" Moka asked in between gasps for air.

Pausing my steps without turning around I answer that "I am going to smash a certain bug that wants to challenge me" I say this without even looking back.

"Wait! ulquiorra you cant fight that guy he is like twice your height he even lifted me up like I was a bag of groceries you can't fight him what you gonna do creep him out till he stops crap sorry that slipt out" tskune said.

Hearing that statement made me turn my head and look at him "so you find me creepy then"

I ask not sure if he noticed it but the hurt in my voice was present. "If I creep you out so much you will not see me any longer and what about you",I say to the pink hair girl do "I scare you woman" she answered back with "your different but I know" before she could finish.

I cut her off by saying "I see" in a small voice.

Going up the the stairs when I was out of sight I sonido away outside the school and into to the dead forest. I sit on the branch of a tree and look at the multi colored sky caught in my thoughts. For getting my reson of squashing a pest because of the feeling I have in my chest. It hurts a stinging tight sensation I can not understand the cause I was not physically injured and a being with high amount of spirit energy cant get sick the only exception is the captain of squad 13 in the soul society. My thoughts are broken by a familiar female voice

"TSKUNE"!

Ayakashi? and it sounds like tskune is in danger I mutter to myself, looking in the direction of the voice its not to far from here it sounded like it is around the bus stop thats not to far from me.

Using my sonido a couple of times I come upon a sight of what to looks to be creature that is holding Akashiya with its tongue wrapped around her. And Tskune bleeding from the side of his head crouched near a tree.

I feel another sensation in my chest it was hot but not in the same way as when I was asked to be friends no this was a different burning hot not warm. Narrowing my eyes at the creature who I assume to saizo now because of the voice. I call out in my cold monotonous voice, "no matter what form you take it doesn't matter you are still trash".

Not expecting another person to show to show saizo turned around and saw the pale kid known as ulqiuorra walking to him with one hand in his pocket the other at his side. Throwing the girl next to the weak boy he. He looks towards Ulquiorra with a evil smerk he said "I was going to come after you when I was done with the girl Kekekekekee".

"Oh so trash like you thinks he wants to come after me well then let me help with your request", then disappearing in an instant and reappearing in a static boom next to his side. Sending a kick to his ribs that sends him flying into the forest of dead trees with a loud BAAAAAM!.

"Even your fighting is trash how pitiful if a single kick sends you flying" I say in a mocking voice.

"U..lquiorra is that you"? Turning around I see Akashiya standing with the help of tskune supporting her. "It seems you to are alright minus the scrapes and bruises" I say feeling relived that they are not hurt badly. Cutting our conversation off was lound yell and saizo re emerging from the trees. Widening my eyes only slightly that he his still conscious after that kick that should of broke some of his ribs.

"YOU GOTHIC LITTLE SHIT I SWEAR I WILL EAT YOU GRAAAAA!" Saizo roars at me

Thinking that this guy is a stupid as yammy.

Turning to saizo I mutter, "it seems that you are quite the persistent trash aren't you it seems I must deal with you completely".

Preparing to attack again but before I could tskune falls unconscious and his hand grabs the cross on the girls necklace detaching it. Shock at the huge release of energy from her my eyes widen.

Then a large flash of light what appears is a girl with silver hair and red eyes even her body grew becoming more filled out. She glances at me then towards saizo with a glare that sends the message im Going to kick your ass.

"A..a..a vampire an S class monster, there's no mistaking this energy a real living vampire shit! Hey if you beat a vampire no one will want to challenge you again they'd be to scared to even look at you ekekekeke" saizo pshyek himself up.

"Hmmmmm so you think that you can beat me" said the girl with a mature voice beaming with haughtiness.

"Know you're place" she says with a kick that send saizo flying into a couple of trees knocking him unconscious.

She then turned towards me with looking at me I looking back without showing a shred of intimidation. She turns a way look at the boy (tskune)who is stirring and opens his eyes to look at her she says in a haughty tone "I only saved you because your blood is tasty", tskune just lets out a small smile at this.

She turns to me and says "I will also give you a chance because the other me seems to considers you a friend thats why I saved your ass".

"I have to go its been awhile sense I've been awake she says this" while grabbing the seal and reconnecting it. Turning back to the pink haired version of her falling unconscious thankfully the boy caught her.

"We should get her to the infirmary you as well have a few injures" I suggest after getting over my surprise of the 2nd her. Tskune nodded in response as we begin walking down the same path we took to get to the school.

"Hey" tskune said

causing me "hmmm" in response "im sorry about what I said earlier I hope im still considered a friend and the way you sent him through those trees was badass".

Walking ahead abit ahead of him I feel the corners of my mouth raise just slightly.

P.s(The reason tskune is not scared id because she told him what the rosario is and her true form on the roof top)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the confusing chapter post for 4 and 5 this skte was giving me a little trouble and I was up the night before I didn't get a chance to fix it. I pretty much slept a day srry again

...

Reaching the infirmary after my skirmish was interrupted by the other akishiya. Thinking back to what the said the ,other her considers you a friend so I'm saving you're ass. Feeling amused by this statement and her haughty attitude I wonder wen our next meeting will be.

I am displeased that my battle was interrupted it was a rare opportunity to test my strength in this world against another even if he was trash.

Looking over to what tskune I see him treating there scraped with rubbing alcohol and band aids.

Not to long afterwards akishiya woke up with a yawn. Remembering happened she went into a slight panic state asking if we were all right. Tskune had to reassure her a dozen times that we were alright.

Not long after that she began to cry and say something about how he is still her friend. Plus not leaving the school and not hating vampires.

Raising an internal brow at what happened when I was gone but in the end I shrugged it of.

Oh "moka"

Oh "tskune "

Oh "moka"

As they got closer to each other a pink glow with sparklers surrounded the two them.

Hmm is this another one of there strange abilities that they have. Its strange I can visibly see this aura but it creates no energy signature. I must study this more when I am given the chance.

Making a mental list on the things I must study and test are

1\. the different monsters that exist.

2\. How strong am I compared to the beings in this world.

3\. Strange sensations I get in my chest.

4\. This strange pink aura around the two of them.

The best place to start is the school library it should have the information I am looking for. Looking to the two of the them again they, got closer as they repeatedly call each other's name's and the glow gets brighter I must figure out what this strange phenomenon is.

Slipping out of the infirmary stealthily and slipping into I began walking down the hallway with both hands in my pockets passing by students here and there. when I passed a group of female students that started to giggle and whisper one even blushes.

"Hey he's cute isn't he"

"He's the one who fought saizo right"

"No way he doesn't look to strong"

"But he's hot isn't he"

Kyaaaaaa all of them giggle to each other.

Raising an eyebrow at there comments but doing nothing els I continue on my way.

When I reach the library an old woman greeted me, told mebthe rules and guidelines. Picking out a book called Bite Sized monster Dictionary I flip through the different pages until I come upon a particular monster.

Succubus

1\. Description: A monster of the night known since the middle ages. The female version of an Incubus, it appears in the dreams of sleeping men to seduce them.

2\. Appearances: A Succubuses true appearance isn't very different from the appearance of a Human. The only factors that set them apart are the growth of long nails, bat-like wings, thin and long grey tails, and gaining pointed ears.

3\. Ability: Flight With their wings, Succubi can take to the skies and fly. They can even carry other people, though carrying more than one person will greatly tire them Strength: Succubi have very sharp nails that can cut most things as if they were butter with their , suggesting that they have great (or Allure): By looking into a man's eyes, Succubi have the power to take control of that man and then control him as if he were a marionette. A Succubus with the power of illusions can easily Charm an entire crowd of men. Illusions: Powerful Succubi can gain the ability to cast powerful illusions, which seem to possess some physical Entering: Succubi have the ability to enter another person's dream with their tails. To do this, the end of their tail opens like a flower which they then put on the intended target's head before entering the person's mind.

Succubi are "creatures of love" and, as such, gain power from their loved ones and their "Mate of Destiny". If they are not loved by their Mate of Destiny, the Succubus will eventually die. It is implied that there is a scale of "experience" which rates a Succubus's power. illusions, as only very powerful Succubi are supposed to have that ability.

Interesting the ability over illusion its quite dangerous. I myself know I have seen personally, how strong an ability such as this. I must keep an eye out on this particular monster.

Finishing up on my monster study next is that pink aura ability that those two posses. Asking the librarian about any books with this particular ability mentioned. The results were... Unsatisfactory nothing, there no books on this. But what I did come across was the mention of love. I believe it was word that describes the attraction between to beings. I must look into this further.

Putting the books back I decide to call it a day. I begin walking back and I see akishiya eyes leaking fluids and tskune with a blue hairs woman holding onto his arm.

what? am I to you you're friend or just a quick snack" tskune asks in a deadpan voice.

"Don't worry tskune I don't treat my friends as food let's go "said the blue hair woman

Aaaaaand done sorry if its a little short but I'm not going to be releasing a chapter tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

Again sorry for the confusion on the chapters

...

...? Something always seems to happen when I leave those two alone. Walking closer to akishiya I see that the clear liquid still cascading down her face.

"What happed" I say in my usual voice.

"Oh hey ulquiorra" she looks to and gives a sad smile.

"Why are you're eyes leaking liquid ayakashi" asking in puzzlement

"It just hurts so much I can't help but crying".

"I do not see any physical injury what is hurting you" still puzzled I ask.

"Its not a physical injury its an emotional injury that has to do with feelings, it hurts more than anything you can feel physically".

"I do not comprehend what you are saying. These feelings you talk about elude me".

"The things reflected in my eyes have no meaning. The things that could not be reflected in my eyes do not exist. I have lived my entire life believing in this so that means a heart will never exist for me".

"U..ulquiorra what are you saying! everyone has heart but its up to the individual to find it doesn't matter who you are."

"I see" so even someone like me has the possibility to find their heart. I wonder will I ever find this heart that they speak so adamantly about.

After a moment of silence I ask what was hurting her.

"Tell me akishiya what made your heart hurt".

"Let's go take a seat it's a long story" she requested this while looking at the ground. Offering a small nod we went on our way to to find a seat.

After walking towards a bench we take a seat and she explains what happened.

"It started like this, I was looking for tskune after he ran off when I asked if for a sip of his blood".

"When I finally found him he was helping this girl name kurumu from our class. He told me he was helping her to the infirmary. Then he told me I nothing but a quick snack to you".

He walked away with that woman ,tskune I thought we were friends. She begins to cry again not to long afterwards.

Bringing my hand forward I wipe away single tear falling down her cheek with my finger. Holding it on my finger I mutter it's wet and so delicate.

"Ulquiorra"?... Before she could finish her question I speak I may not understand emotions but I can offer my advice if it will help.

"My advice will be blunt and may hurt you even more.

"But I believe if we truly are what you call friends its my job to tell you akishiya".

"What tskune says is indeed true you drink his blood constantly that it put doubts in his mind as to whether you are his friend or only there for his blood".

"W...hat no I would never he's my friend I would never do that".

"I know that's why I find it strange that tskune would say that. My assumption is an outside force is in control"

(Mokas POV)

But what could possibly do that to tskune. A voice started to speak with in my head.

"He is right that girl is the cause of this she is most likely a sucubus, they use a hypnotic ability called charm you have stop her from kissing tskune if not he will become a slave for life hurry you must go".

"Ummm hello who are you"

"Fool we do not have time to discuss this you must leave now".

(End of mokas internal conversation)

...

"Akishiya are you alright you stopped talking for a moment. You seemed to have spaced out did something happened ."

"We have to go tskunes in danger! That girl is a succubus and she plans to turn him into a slave!".

As soon as she said that she muttered there in the infirmary. Running in that direction with everything she's got.

I will let her get there first it's personal as it concerns her heart.

I am worried for my comrade but if this concept of heart is true she will make it and bring tskune out of the succubuses hypnosis ability.

Nearing the building the window shatters and a blue hairs girl with wings and large nails comes flying out.

"HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME THIS WAY" the succubus yells not taking notice to my presence.

Speaking in my cold monotonous voice so your the succubus a creature with the ability of hypnosis I'm interested in your abilities show me.

Not expecting another guest she turned around with a surprised expression. Noticing the origin of the voice she simply smirked and said "such a big threat coming from someone who can't fly."

"You doubt my ability to reach you from such a height how foolish" after saying these words I vanished in a static boom. Reappearing behind her I deliver a soft kick to her back.

Not enough to really injure but I did send her tumbling through the air.

Before I fall back to the ground I create a reishi plat form under my feet and created the illusion that I'm standing on air.

Regaining her balance she look at me with pure confusion and shock "H..how did you do that and your standing on air how?

"Does it matter and were you not the one who said I wouldn't be able to hurt you because you could fly".

"Don't get over confident! so what if you have some weird ability my nails will shred you"

Rushing towards me with a smirk she swipes her hand down. Putting my arm to block much like I did kurosaki's attack.

Much like metal hitting metal a loud sound rang out.

*chaaaaang*

she tumbles back in the air and attempting to regain her balance.

Speaking in astonishment "its like I hit a block of metal what the hell is he made of"?!

I to am very shocked on my arm is a cut were I blocked nothing serious that my regeneration won't heal but still. Looking at the blood dripping down my arm with wide eyes. She managed to cut through my hierro. It seems my sealed state is weaker than I thought.

Breaking me out if my stupor is her voice "Damn what are you made out of iron even so I'll still cut you to ribbons!."

"You must feel proud being able to harm me at such a level how of strength foolish".

Taking the ring off my finger and instinctively crushing it. My spirit energy rises drastically causing a vortex of green energy to spin around me. When it clears I'm in my original espada form. The bone like helmet on my head the hole in my chest. To even my white arancar uniform with my sword resting at my side.

Now I am at my original power no seal holding me back let's see her keep up.

(Kurumu kurono pov)

What the hells happening all of the sudden he crushed some kind of ring then this strange green vortex surrounds him!?.

What emerges is not much difference then his original appearance minus his clothes and some kind of strange bone helmet on his head

But I can feel it his power is way beyond what it was before. It feels dark,cold even sad. The air around me is also heavy and hard to breath.

"Were are you looking" came his cold unemotional voice from above.

A kick drops towards my face luckily I was able to block it with both my arms crossed in a x. But the force behind the kick sent me flying toward the ground. If I hit the ground at this height and speed I'm going...to...die I'm 10feet from the ground I hope it doesn't hurt closing my eye's waiting for the pain to come.

But before I could hit the ground a cold hand grabs my ankle. Looking up I see a pale hand trancing the hand holding my ankle from a white sleeve to a familiar face ulquiorra saved me.

Why did he do it, I was trying to harm his friends weren't I so why?

He set me down on the ground and started walking towards the infirmary his back towards me both hands in his pocket.

A green glow and he's back to his human appearance.

"Why did you save me"

Without even looking back he answerd.

" I have no reason to kill you and I feel it will my be detrimental to my goal of finding a heart".

.

.

.

.

.

My chest feels hot my face feels as if its on fire. No way way could he be my destine one?

...

And done so just to explain his seal a little further it works much like mokas seal but instead it maintains his human form. It drastically weakens his abilities such as his hieirro he can still fire ceros' but there only gillion level.

When puts his seal back on it forms back to a ring.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the infirmary two individuals stare in amazement at the fight going on outside. These two are obviously tskune aono and the silver haired moka after the accidental removal of her rosario.

Both watch the silent pale boy that they both thought they knew is standing in mid air. After he mutters something an insane rise of a foreign energy that the vampire cant seem to place.

Watching in shock as a vortex of green energy spins rapidly around the friend they call ulquiorra. Once the vortex scatters what appears is not much different from his human a bone white helmet,strange white garb a green handle sword. Although his appearance didn't change much the two youths in the infirmary can clearly feel his rise in energy.

Pondering to herself the red eyed moka cant figure what this energy is. Its cold and very dark it also makes the air feel heavy around us. It's not yoki that any monsters are capable of using. Speaking to herself hell there's no way this could come close to yoki energy well yoki energy is dark in its own way this has a more animalistic feel to it. Breaking her out of thought was the battle powers it displayed.

The figure vanished and reappeared in a sonic boom above the blue haired succubus. With a single kick she was sent cometing towards the ground.

"M..moka what the hells going on he was standing on air and then this dark feeling next he just vanished and kick her just what the" ...

(End of moka and aono pov)

After walking away from the now defeated succubus who seems to be staring intensely at my back. Heading back to the infirmary my seal reactives in a green glow im back to my human form. Strange it seems that this seal works much like my release I can convert it back its sword form at will but for this its a ring.

Opening then infirmary door and walking in im met with to reaction is a smiling tskune and the scowling face of other akishiya I met previously.

Tskune happiky greeted me "Hahahahah ulquiorra that was crazy first what was that you stood on air then vanished?! and then"

The other akishiya's reaction was not so friendly standing with a scowl on her fave but it doesn't impend her haughty tone. "What kind of monster are you and that strange energy what was it tell me before I start forceing answers"

Answering her "is it not against the rules to reveal ones monster form if you can not remember a simple rule than it makes me doubt your ability to comprehend?"

"Ooh really you doubt my intelligence do you I'll make sure to pound it in to you doesn't that sound good" with a feral mile and a tic mark on her forhead.

Tskune stands between us and akishiya in an attempt to mediat the growing tension "now guys were all friends right just take a breather lets all head back to our dorms and cool down what do you say".

Mentally sighing I think to myself she is as hot headed as kurosaki and blood thirty as grimjow how annoying.

"Tsk alright I'll let it go but remember if you hurt my other self I'll show you your place" she grabs the rosario from tskune and reconnects it turning to her pink haired gentle version.

*sigh* "ulquiorra I'll catch up to you at the dorm im going to take her to carry her to the girls dorm when we take the rosario off it takes alot out of her"tskune looks at me with a small smile.

Nodding my head and walking away from the infirmary I decide to the library once again to research the concept of love. Walking through the crowded hallways I notice the female students have the same reaction from last time. Raising a mental eyebrow at the different comments they would say about me what is a shojo prince strange term?

Reaching the library I enter to see the same old lady seated reading a large hard covered book in a language I have never seen before. Glancing up at me shortly then moves her gaze back to the book,she asks "what can can I do for you?"

"I am looking for a book to better help me understand the word love or anything closely related to the term".

"Ohoho I didn't peg you for the romantic reader type I was thinking more along the lines of depressing poetry or tragic novels" the old librarian smirks at me aftermshe closes her book.

Narrow my eyes in a brief moment of annoyance I believe the old librarian is teasing me "do you have the books I am looking for not." I ask with a hint of annoyance

"Fufufufu yes I do I have 1 books will interest you and help your search of love enjoy oh and this one is my favorite my its called midnight romance hehe its a trilogy series"

Giving a simple nod she hands me the book with a smirk "we'll saying have a good day"

Thinking about it there's a test tomorrow that decideds our school ranking I should hurry to my room so I have time to study as well as read the book for research. Heading towards a spot were there is an absent of students I sonido by the dorm as to not attract attention. when I reach the dorms I find my room under the number 4 ironic I think. Opening the door I find a small living quarters, complete with a bathroom and kitchen.

Looking to the bathroom I mutter to myself it has been a while since I had last bathed sense my time in the void. Undressing I look to towards the mirror I see my firm and lean body looking further I see the gothic number 4 on my chest. Tracing the number it brings back memories of who I was and what I represented to those around.

Entering the bath I lean my head back and enjoying the heat of the water as it warms my cold body I reminiscence my past. The 4th strongest espada in azeins army I respected him as a leader and he had my loyalty at the because of his strength but because he gave me a purpose a reason to exist beyond the never ending blood shed of Hueco Mundo. Even now I respect the man but he was mad and power hungry believing he was a god. I to was a fool as well I knew he thought of each of us as nothing more than sacrificial pawns. I will never forget who I was for that was my own reason to live but now I have... friends

Exiting the bath after a hour long soak and playing back mememories, I decide I should look over the test material then read my research. The test material didn't take to long to go over as it was all basic and only an idiot trash would fail it nothing for me the smartest espada. Looking to the black book with gold lettering on it I open it to the the first page and begin reading reading.

After reading around 50pages I close the book put on my night stand near my bed I close my eyes and fall asleep with gentle breaths.

...

Sorry guys about not posting yesterday a lot of bs came up I will be posting another chap tonight or tomorrow to make up for missing a day


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting at my desk after the ranking test was finished. Deciding that this is a perfect time to continue reading were I left off. Taking the book from out of my bag I open it to the page I left off last night. It was around page 75 that when the book started getting intriguing.

*DIIIING*

Bringing me out of my thoughts was the sound of that irritating shrieking that goes off every hour.

Putting away my things I look to tsukune he's leaning over his desk looking tired and fatigue.

"How did you two do"? a feminine voice asks the voice belonged to was none other than akishiya.

"I barely understood a thing moka tsukune says with a look of disappointment.

"How about you ulquiorra how do you think you did"? Akashiya looks towards me .

"The test was pathetically easy a honest disappointment. I answer curtly.

"Come on let's forget about the test for now rank will be posted after lunch let's go eat"tsukune said.

Walking out the door we run into s familiar blue hairs busty succubus. Putting my guard up just in case she came back for revenge. Catching my surprise when akishiya runs in front of both me and tsukune with both arms wide and determined look on her face.

"I won't let you touch tsukune again!" she squeaks face with a hard look on her face.

"No need to worry I didn't come here for tsukune" looking at me with a small smile and red cheeks.

Mentally raising an eyebrow and remembering when suddenly I remember page 66. The girl has feeling for me...

Umm...Ulquiorra I made an apology gift for you I hope you like it" she said fidgeting feeling her face heat up. Pulling a small box from her school bag she hands it to me.

Opening the box I see small heart shaped sweets. Staring at them and then back to the fidgeting red faced girl in front of me. I proceed to eat one widening my eyes slightly I mutter "good". Eating them in a slightly faster pace then I did before.

Food from las noches is rather plain. It feeds us the reishi and energy that we require other then that it has its not for the taste. These cookies as she called them I'm find myself growing fond them.

Hearing giggling looking up as I put another cookie in my mouth I see kurono a very red shade and what appeared to be steam coming off her.

"Hehe he likes it I can't believe it he likes it" looking down with a flushed face and laughing quietly.

Interrupting us was a very confused tsukune asking if she explain what's happening.

Look to tsukune kurono puts both hands on her cheeks with a even darker shade of red cross her face its because "he's my destined one of course!."

Both akashiya and tsukune scream out "EHHHHHHHHH!"

I read about this on my first trip to the Library. Destine one is the term that succubi use to describe there mate for life or fated one. Widening my eyes I stare at her and think this women she... Loves... Me impossible.

Interrupting my thoughts was a mechanical voice from the intercom saying "ranking scores have posted outside".

suggesting that we should go see our score I put the small box of cookies away and Give a nod in return.

Our group of four begin walking towards to the ranking charts. I towards the blue haired girl holding onto my arm sprouting a large smile. I feel rather uncomfortable with her holding onto my arm the way she is. My arm is in between to soft things.

Drawing our attention is crowd of students around a large board. This must be the ranking scores I said out loud to the 3 of them.

Walking up to the board I hear akishiya talking to tsukune.

"So tsukune how did you do because I got 13" she said with a large smile on her face.

"Your so smart moka I only got 128 at least I'm not dead last right" tsukune said.

"Aw man, I suck at exams . Damn it ! It's all those damn teachers' fault I ranked 247"Ulquiorra and Moka turned to the voice's owner of the newly aquanted sucubus

Looking to me akashiya asks how did I do

"1st," was my only reply. Simple school work to the former 4th espada is child's play.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"! The three of them couldn't help but shout.

Could it be that ulquiorras actually really smart! they all said with widen eyes".

"Hehehe not only is my destined one good looking but he's also really smart" kurono begins whispering to herself.

Watching the scene from behind a pillar not far from the group. She wore a brown uniform with a cape on her head where brown hair came down from under her chin .She was looking at Moka, although it seems like she was stalking. Nervously, she reached the board and found her name.

"Yukari Sendo ...Number 2. What?!" she said in disbelief.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here," came a new voice behind her. The girl turned around and saw six tall guys standing behind her with sadistic smiles on their faces. The girl seems to know the guy in the middle.

"The class president?"

A loud shout from a distance grabs our attention. Turning to see what it was 3 guys surrounding a child with smirks that yammy usually gives when he's going to kill someone.

Thinking that I should step in before this gets out of hand but before I could a pink blur shoot out.

Just stop it, already! Just because you are class president, didn't give you the right to harass little kids, "Moka said trying to defend Yukari.

"This is none of your concern. So just fuck off , you piece of shit, " the class pres yelled at moka.

"And what if she didn't?" came a monotone voice from behind him. Feeling a bit annoyed that trash like this dared speak such away.

The class president moved his head back to see Ulquiorra standing just not far behind him with his expressionless face and hand in pockets as usual.

"Back off asshole! This doesn't concern you " suddenly Ulquiorra's hand was around his throat lifting him off the ground.

Looking at the piece of trash I spoke in a quiet voice, "now tell me when did trash like you gain the right to speak to me in such a manner". Tightening my grip around his throat till cracking noises were heard.

Speaking once more "I will let you live on the condition that I never see you around anyone I am associated with begone". Throwing into a nearby pillar with enough force to leave cracks.

"Are you two alright" looking to the pink haired and the small child?

"I'm fine how about you ummmmm I don't know your name?" she looks to the kid.

"I'm yukari sendo and thank you very much moka". She bows with a slight blush on her face

Nice to meet you, Yukari. I'm Moka Akashiya."The young vampire said with a smile "These are my friends Kurumu,tsukune and Ulquiorra"

"I've heard of all of you" said Yukari said "Two of the most prettiest girls in school and a pale white mysterious monster who is unknown and feared by many . I can't believe I actually got to meet you," she said excitedly.

"Well, we are pretty popular ,huh ?" Kurumu said proudly

"I only meant Moka" said Yukari. Kurumu face fell at this. Then she turned to glare at the kid.

Let me introduce myself again I'm yukari sendo child genius and I'm a witch.

"Wow that's amazing your so young you must be the smartest person in the school" moka said with amazement

"I was. Until this man came and steal my spot" Yukari said angrily pointing her finger at Ulquiorra showing her jealousy to me.

"Haha ...that's my Destined One who are competing with, little girl. You can never defeat him" Kurumu said with a hmph then she grabbed Ulquiorra's head pressing him between her breast suffocating the poor hollow.

"Isn't that right, my Ulquiorra ?" Kurumu said as she pulled him further into the fleshy mounds.

Forcing my way out of her grip and breathing slightly harder. Her grip is stronger than any bakudo spells I know mussing to myself.

Well I was fending of the iron grip of kurumu moka noticed a red faced yukari.

"Is something that matter, Yukari ? "Moka asked.

"Well, the thing is...the thing is...that I'm totally in love with you" as Yukari declared as she jumped into akishiyas chest.

"Please, become my girlfriend, Moka" said Yukari said to Moka as she squeezed her boobs.

Kurumu gasped out in surprised I raised a in internal eyebrow at the bold declaration

Moka obviously stunned a the abrupt question answered "were both girls and we can be friends right"?

"Yes yes yes she's all mine now allllllll mine"!

Not long after that we started walking down the halls but we gained a lot of attention due to the many stairs akashiya and yukari were getting. Still holding onto her chest she squeezed it and commented on how big they were.

Akishiya embarrassed from the comments decides to ask yukari to stop but to no avail. Deciding to lend my help "I believe that she is feeling uncomfortable with your actions".

Kurumu lended me a hand by backing up my previous statement. "I think ulquiorras right "

Giving a slight growl yukari turned to us "I knew you three would get in the way"

"Heh what do you mean kid"? kurumu asked

"Mokas mine and she doesn't need any of you around to corrupt her especially you bimbo I'm declaring war on all you!"

"Why you flat chested brat say that again I dare you!"

Mentally sighing at such an idiotic argument between these two. Then yukari pulled out her wand and in a flash of light from the nearby brooms and buckets sprang to life started attacking the group of three. Although brooms and buckets were having no effect on Ulquiorra but that wasn't the case with Kurumu and tsukune as they were being roughly beating by Yukari's spell. Moka was getting worry due to this, even Ulquiorra couldn't help but to feel a little worry for them.

Seeing this akashiya became panic stop yukari "what are you doing you can't hurt the."

As brooms and mops assaulted us I grew tired of her antics. I slightly raise my spiritual pressure destroying the assaulting objects.

I sent a cold glare that got my point through.

Looking to the beat up forms of my companions "we should go to the infirmary." Both if them nod in conformation just as kurumu was going to stand her legs gave out due to the bruises she falls but I able to catch her. Picking her up in what's known as a princess carry.

...

(The infirmary)

Other than a red faced kurumu who would giggling to herself we found our way to the infirmary quite quickly.

As tsukune cleans his own wounds I help kurumu with hers. Although I treated her wound's was this distinct feeling of worry.

are you both... Alright? looking at the two of them with a hint of worry.

"Were fine nothing but a few scrapes hahaha!" they both laugh in sync to each other.

I believe its best if we stay a distance from her, akashiya and you are both injured right now. Although tsukune was reluctant at first he eventually agreed after some convicting.

Meanwhile, Yukari was right outside the infirmary behind the window, spying on the former Espada.

You three are my most hated and deadly rivals. I will make sure that you will never forget the lesson that I'm going to teach you now-" as she said that a doll popped out of existence "-with this voodoo doll that has ulquiorra's name on it. I can a piece of his hair to control him easily," then she made doll hit itself on the face.

At the same time , Ulquiorra felt something in his left hand, as if some power was forcing his hand to move . He started using a little bit of his own power completely resisting the foreign energy to control him. Well that was strange I thought to myself.

"What?! That's not possible!" Yukari said in disbelief as whatever she do with doll, has no effect on Ulquiorra. I should be able to control him with no problem.

"If its not working on him, I will use-"another doll popped out"- this voodoo doll who has Kurumu's name on it," Yukari said with a evil smile and start moving as she desires.

Now Kurumu was feeling same sensation in her body which Ulquiorra was experiencing. But unlike Ulquiorra, she was not able to control her actions. What's going I can't stop my body, what's going on.

Suddenly, her hand moved on its own and grabbed ulquiorra. Feeling her hand trailing my inner thigh. Now Kurumu was lying top on him , her face was few inches from him . close enough that I could smell strawberry scented shampoo.

"Kurumu, what are you trying to do?" Ulquiorra said in a very cold tone as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ulquiorra . But my body is moving on its own I'm not the one in control," Kurumu whispered as tears were now started forming in her eyes and a large blush appearing on her cheeks.

W..what the hells happening tsukune said with blood shooting out of his nose

As the distance was getting smaller with each second. The door slammed opened showing a familiar pink haired vampire.

"What are you doing, Kurumu!? You can't do that kind of thing in front of others" moka said with a large blush.

"It's not my fault I can't control my body " she explained franticly as tears and the blush grew into an even darker shade of red.

Narrowing my eyes even farther I say in a cold voice that would make a blizzard look warm. "Kurumu Kurono cease these actions"

But before anymore could be said they hear a familiar voice outside the door. "It worked hehehe it worked". Feeling a cold gaze on her she attempted to run but hand on her collar stopped her. Looking up she sees the eyes if ulquiorra and he's definitely not happy.

Looking down at the child in front if me I said in a very cold yet calm voice "did I not warn you".

Before anything good escalate any further akashiya jumps in between us. "Look Ulquiorra ,I know that you are very angry. But please try to understand she is just a child."

Feeling a burning sensation in my chest I narrow my eyes in anger. As I was about to retort kurumu interrupted "let me saying let me handle this alright."

Looking at her I close my eyes "do whatever you want."

Listen to me, Yukari, what you have done is not nice at all. If you keep these childish acts, you will end up being all alone with no friends at all," Kurumu told her politely.

"I assume that's the reason you are always being harassed by your classmates . You hate being an outcast but are unable to anything about it . So whenever you are harassed by someone, all you do is play stupid pranks instead of facing that person by yourself" Ulquiorra said in his monotone.

"How could you say that ? You know nothing of me! None of you understand!" shouted Yukari as she ran out the door.

'Wait yukari!" akashiya yelled as she got up to chase her when a hand grabbed her wrist. Looking back she saw tsukune holding onto her. "Moka you let her get away with anything your to lenient l"

(Yukari's pov)

Running away after my fight with moka and her friends. I know what I did was wrong but I couldn't help it. When saw them together I became jealous I wanted to be there friends to.

As I was running I bumped into someone. It sent me falling backwards. "Hey watch where you're going next." Looking to see who I ran into my face pales in fright "C..class pres". Of all people to run into why did it have to be him. Seeing me the class press smiled sinisterly. This can't end well I thought to myself.

They dragged me away to an isolated part of the forest. I have to defend myself pulling out my wand but before I could cast a spell he ate my wand!.

"Hey boss!" hissed Lizard-man Two. "Let's eat her! The fog around the lake area's thick enough for no one to see, and we're far enough not to be heard."

That is until a group of 3 arrive putting themselves in between me and the lizards.

(End of pov)

Upon arriving i see lizard like creatures surrounding the little witch and a group of people I know all to well. But then one of them spoke "let's the lot of the."

Walking forward I narrow my eyes and spoke to the group "I gather that you did not take my warning seriously" raising my spiritual pressure With each step.

"W..what the hell are you doing here"

"Ya this has nothing to do with you"

"Why are you guys so afraid hahahaha he's here with 2 girls and a boy will deal with them after we eat the brat."

"You believe that because you have numbers you can fight me. Naive it does not matter how much trash gathers you will always be trash. Disappearing in a flash and sending only to reappear next to the leader. I send a kick to his stomach causing him to puke his lunch up.

Looking to him I spoke "you will be the last one I kill". As I turn my head a built of energy and a voice I know all to well inner akashiya.

"Well ulquiorra do you really need my help with trash like this. I'll get the two over here you deal with the one on the ground" she rushes the remaining two before I could say anything.

Putting my hand around the leaders throat I lift him up. In a cold voice "I warned you already trash" raising my index finger to the center of his chest. A green light gathers until I say "cero"

"VROOOOOOOOOM"

A beam of green energy shit straight through the center of his chest leaving dozens of trees destroyed.

(Inner moka)

I already finished the dumb asses that wanted fight me all it took was a single kick.

As I was about to call out,my voice caught in my through what was happening.

Ulquiorra holding up their leader by the throat with his finger resting on the center of his chest. Then a large amount of that foreign green energy gathers on his figure tip. It fires in through his chest leaving a large hole and crater in the forest behind him.

Damn what power just what exactly are you ulquiorra!


	8. Chapter 8

Standing their next to the corpse of the fallen fool he had just killed. Ulquiorra looks to see the looks of shock or fear that painted on the face of classmates.

"Y..you killed him" Tsukune said with a complete look of terror.

"Holy...that was so cool my destine one is so strong" said a heart eyed succubus.

The little witch was stunned into silence not knowing how to react

"Heh i could care less about the fact you blew a hole through his chest. What does concern me is that there are no known monsters that can use an attack like that much less with the energy i sensed from it. Now i don't know who or what you are and frankly I don't trust you now i you want to tell..us willingly or not." The white haired vampire narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Are you truly that curious as to what I am akashiya and what of the rest of you?" Looking at the group with with a emotionless face and cat like eyes.  
The remaining people nodded their heads with eyes full of curiosity and a little hesitation.

Putting a little more distance between me and the group i began to explain "like you akashiya my powers are sealed away in a similar manner to yours through an object like the cross on you wear". Showing them the green ring with a bat imprinted on it. "This ring is a solidified form of a portion of my power once broken a semi version of my true form will be show". I slide the ring of my finger and rest it in the palm of my hand before crushing it into dust.

*CRACK*

Mokas pov

As soon as he crushed the ring Ulquiorra is surrounded by a green aura that blocked any sight of him The feeling getting released from Ulquiorra was dark cold...and sad.  
Along with a mass of energy it felt like the air itself got heavier along with ripples is the best way to describe it. The. Intensity of the energy caused the trees around us to creak and groan ready to break at anytime.

Any lower class monster would be rendered unconscious or simply crushed by the pressure. Without a moment of hesitation "KURUMU TAKE TSUKUNE AND YUKARI AND GET AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS YOU CAN". Along with a backwards glance at the succubus she nodded as she was barely standing the pressure grabbed the two and ran.

Damn i can feel my bones creaking as well i can't remember the last time i was felt this way. shielding my eyes from the dust and debri being kicked up.

Slowly the immense pressure stopped came to stop along with the ominous green glow. Squinting through the dust I could only make out a black silhouette.

Once the dust settled ulquiorra finally came into view. Wearing pure white uniform that had its own sense of grace and elegance along with a sword stored in a white scabbard and greenish teal hilt.

And his skin tone was pale before but now his skin looks nearly chalk white the two most eye drawing thing about him was the bone like helmet covering the right side of his head. And the pitch black hole the size of a baseball on the base of his throat. "W..What in the world"

END MOKA POV

How nostalgic to be back in my espada uniform after so long and my body feels light and more comfortable. Another thing I have notice is once the seal was broken my mentality changed much like pink haired akashiya but to a lesser degree outwardly. It seems breaking my seal does more than just unleash my prowess but also seals much of my emotional state that explains my previous outburst and my loss of a portion of my reasoning.

Looking at the white haired vampire "so it seems the other 3 couldn't handle the unsealing process what will you do now?


	9. Chapter 9

So what will you do now akashiya" in a bland and emotionless voice I ask.

"What in the world are you no monster matches your appearance much less the yoki you give off if it can even be called that". I hate to admit but the feeling you give makes me estimate you at S class monster like us vampires but dont think I fear you because of that. All I see is some who could give me a good fight."

"Is that so only considered a good fight you say don't talk as if you can predict the level of my strength even now I am suppressing it." Internally thinking why do I feel so...hollow did destroying the seal repress my emotion so much damnit. It's almost like i'm not in control of my own mental state.

"Heehee so im underestimating you I never said you weren't strong. Now it seems you've become rather touchy. Well either way fighting you isn't my main goal here. Finding out what kind of monster you are is."

"So be it but understand i can not tell you everything as of right now otherwise it would bring me my own set of complications." Looking at akashiya I get a nod of approval and a "go on".

"My species If you could call it that are known as hollows. A corrupted form of a human soul that has stayed in the mortal world longer than it should have and lost their humanity and hearts. In order for a hollow to grow in strength we experience a ravenous hunger to consume the souls of the spiritually sensitive".

Looking startled the white haired vampire puts her guard up much to my amusement. "Calm down I no longer need to consume souls in order to survive its been that way for a long time"

"Though it would be easier to show you a hollow rather than have me explain it" bringing my hand up towards my eye much to the dismay of the vampire.

"Hey what the hell you doing!?" Looking at him with a scrunch up face and look of revulsion.

With a small internal sigh I pluck my eye out. Along with a small tear drop of blackish blood running down my face I crush the eye.

Expecting a more messy out come the vampire covers her mouth and starts to look a little green. But instead of the mushy mess she was expecting it broke and turned into what could be best described as dust. And a small whisper from Ulquiorra"solita vista do not worry my eye will regenerate soon".

(Mokas POV)

Gasping in shock and looking at what could best described as a movie being played in my mind. And what I see chills even a S class monster like me to the very core. At first it's looks like an endless desert with rolling white sandy hills. And small quartz tree dotting the landscape.

A never ending expanse of darkness that is the sky the only light source being the dim moon. Eyes widening in shock at what can only be described as a palace with no way to determine its size by sight alone.

"What is this place"  
only to be answered by monotonous voice "this is my world called hueco mundo or the hollow world. It exist in a separate dimension much like this school does but on a grander the palaces name is called los noches where only the strongest of my kind are allowed to reside". Came his voice like that of a narrator.

The images change from the desert and large palace to creatures unlike anything I've seen before. Coming in all shapes and sizes like a large scorpion creature with 4 legs, A bipedal one with a pig mask or the bird like creatures flying through dark sky. But all of them have a distinct bone white mask and a hole located on the chest and this eerie feeling seems to radiate off of them." These are the lowest ranks of ranks hollows not even considered combatants running on animalistic intelligence".

"A variety of hollows exist with in hueco mundo but when human souls can't satiate their desire to consume any longer. They turn on other hollows in order to evolve . Again the scene changed showing thousands of hollow slaughtering and eating each other in some kind of mass cannibalistic orgy.

And the ones leftover seem to disintegrated and mash together forming lumbering beasts."Gillian's is a Hollows at least 2-6 stories tall, easily dwarfing even the largest standard Hollow. They all have a white mask with an elongated nose" The same narrating voice speaks out.

AHHHHHHHHHHHGGHHGHHGHGHG!  
Came a shriek from the creature that seem to make my blood run cold. even more of those shrieks started to sound out in the distance. This is a gillian the human equivalent of a foot soldier.

"These conglomerates of thousands of souls are called menos. There are 3 ranks of menos Gillian, adjuchas and the rarest being the vasto lorde whose number are so sparse they can be counted with your fingers fingers on one's hand. Seeing another image he explains"this is an adjuchas he was once called the guardian of the menos forest. Next was an image of a black silhouette about the size of an average human "this is a vasto lorde they similar in appearance to a human."

"tell me what class would would you be considered ulquiorra".

"If you must know I would be considered one of the rare and few vasto lorde to exist" with small breath the images stop and we are brought back.

(End Mokas POV)

Looking at the vampire a variety of facial expression could be seen painted on her face switching from shock,confusion, disgust,curiosity and finally a frown. "How many of your kind are their surely because I have never heard of them nor have is there any mention of them in any records and what about that desert you show me how do you go back and forth?..

Taking a small breath and exhaling " from what I know Im the only remaining of my kind that is in existence here currently. I have not tried to return to hueco mundo because their was no need to."

Looking at me with a strange look that can only be assumed to be pitty and a inkling of remorse which confuses me greatly. Never have have I seen some look at me with such a way much less a vasto lorde whose very presence causes fear to their enemy and allie alike.

Closing her eyes breathing she said"I need to digest what you've told me" turning away walking off abruptly until her figure disappears.

Leaving me alone next to the dead trash with nothing more but my own thoughts to keep me company. Although I was not completely honest there are some secrets to dangerous to be known so I will keep it to myself as of now.

She did have a point is it even possible to open a garganta go back to hueco mundo its seems like a long shot must test this out once i have free time. Bringing me out of my musing was that irritating ringing of that bell in the distance, sighing i remake my seal and head back towards the school.

And with a twitch the once assumed dead class president got up and the most peculiar thing was the hole in his chest had healed because of his race's impressive regenerative abilities."AHHH GOD DAMNIT THAT HURT YOU BASTARDS! No way in hell i'm gonna be with in 40 feet of that gothic seriously tried to kill me" and with a small shiver the class president slowly made his way back to glass. 


End file.
